Memories Hidden in a Wave - Nami no naka ni kakusa reta omoide
by EmbarrGuardian32
Summary: Nami Akasaki was a gifted child, graduating at the age of 9 & making Chunin at 11. However, a mission gone wrong leaves her unable to use her left arm, forcing her to retire at only 13. Now, 10 years later, she lives a peaceful life as a bookshop owner. However, strange dreams & a sense of unease haunt the young woman & she's desperate for answers. But will she like what she finds?
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I can't stay here any longer. I have to leave the village."

"What are you saying!? You're not making any sense! What about your family and... Is that... blood? Why are you covered in blood!?"

"There's no time for me to explain, I have to go."

" _Why_ do you have to go? Can't you just tell me what the hell's going on? I thought we could trust each other with our problems. Are your burdens not my own? ... Answer me, dammit! Do you... not care about me?"

"Just stop! Forgive me, but you have to just forget!

I bolted awake from my sleep, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Those terrifying eyes had forced me awake and seemed to burn into my mind, that it was perhaps several minutes before I finally calmed down enough that I could breathe properly. When I turned to look at my clock, it read 3:27 AM. I didn't have to open the shop for another three and a half hours, but that dream had made sleep seem undesirable. Seeing that that was the case, I sighed heavily before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Inside, I switched on the light -which blinded me briefly- before closing the door behind me. I peeled off my sticky nightshirt and turned to the shower, twisting the knobs. The old pipes moaned as water rushed through the shower head; I made a mental note to get that fixed. I didn't wait for the water to be fully heated before stepping in, the cool water somewhat soothing against my heated skin.

For a while, I just let the water run, trying to recall my dream. The details were fuzzy; all I truly remembered was that I was talking with someone. I couldn't see their face as it had been shrouded in darkness, but their voice seemed familiar - like a family member or friend's- yet I couldn't put a face or name to it. The only thing that remained perfectly clear was those eyes that had forced me awake. I had no memory of ever encountering someone with such cold eyes before; not from the academy, my short time as a ninja, or the regular customers in the shop.

I let out another heavy sigh and shook my head to clear it before reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

A half hour later, I was sitting atop the roof of my apartment/bookshop, wearing a form-fitting black tank top and standard issue shinobi pants, a jacket way to big for me draped over my shoulders for warmth. As I had yet to do laundry that week, I resorted to going through clothes left behind by my parents, the smell of cigarettes on the jacket from my dad and flowery-scented detergent on the pants and tank from my mom. I guess I could have easily swapped out the jacket for a blanket, but wearing both of my parents' clothes together made it seem like they were sitting right there next to me, watching the quiet village.

It was hard to believe that nearly four years had already passed since they died when Orochimaru and The Hidden Sound Village attacked The Leaf during the Chūnin Exams. Dad had died trying to save Lord Third, while Mom lost her life protecting the younger children. Sometimes I wished that I had gone with them, but dwelling on the past would not bring me any better closure, even if it had meant that I may have joined them in the afterlife. I had come to terms with their deaths long ago, taking over the bookshop and reminding myself that they continued to live on inside me.

I smiled to myself as I took a sip of my tea and gazed at the village. All was peaceful and quiet; it was still far too early for any shopkeepers to start getting ready for the day, so the only movement in the village was a flickering street lamp here and there and the occasional stray cat darting from alley to alley. Though I couldn't see any from my vantage point, I knew that a few shinobi were without a doubt out on early morning patrol.

I couldn't help but sigh at the thought of patrol. I missed going out on missions, darting from tree to tree with the wind whistling past my ears, practicing jutsus and doing what I could to help The Leaf. Subconsciously, I placed a hand over where the scar on my chest resided, cursing my fate. While I would have been more than happy to completely blame the rogue shinobi for ending my career as a kunoichi, I knew that I was partially at fault for having let my guard down.

 _"Nami; watch out!"_

I shook my head, surprised at the thought. Where had that come from? I didn't remember anyone trying to warn me about that rogue ninja just before the Lightning-style jutsu hit me, so why was I hearing it now? On top of all that, what was that dream? It had felt too real to simply be a dream, so then what was it? A memory? A genjutsu?

As I continued to gaze over the village, I heard the very subtle, near-silent sound of someone landing on the roof behind me. Even after nearly ten years since my life as a ninja was cut short, I knew instantly who it was; which made me close my eyes and smile. "It's good to see you outside a hospital room. However, I'm not going to open early; not even for you, Kakashi."

The Copycat Ninja gave a light chuckle as he walked over so he was squatting beside me. "Well, it was worth a shot," he joked.

A let out a small laugh myself before stating "You must be feeling better if they let you out of the hospital." Turning to him with a warm smile I added: "I'm glad you're alright."

Kakashi simply nodded before we both turned back towards the village.

For as long as I could remember, Kakashi-senpai had been coming to my family's shop on a regular basis. When he was younger, he apparently read a lot of strategy books for leading and advanced ninjutsu, but somehow became obsessed with Master Jiraiya's romance series "Make-Out Paradise" somewhere in his late teens. Since our shop was the best in the village when it came to having the latest volumes, as well as limited edition copies, Kakashi was a common sight in the store.

Even though Kakashi was eight years my senior, we bonded during his visits. I guess you could say he was a bit of an older brother figure, but since he refused to let me call him nii-chan, the title of senpai was what I defaulted to. He was very motivating in my early years of the academy, sometimes helping me with my forms or telling me about the missions he'd been on. Whenever I felt sad or depressed, he would always find a way to cheer me up, usually with stories of Guy-sensei's silly contests he pushed onto Kakashi to try and prove who was better.

After my parents were killed, Kakashi was there for me, giving me a sense of stability as I transitioned into taking full charge of the shop. The silver-haired Jōnin was pretty well-known in the village for having a pretty neutral demeanor, often keeping to himself, but he somehow always seemed to open up, even if just a little, when he was with me. It made me happy knowing that he felt safe in confiding with me the heavy burdens and heartache he had experienced in his still young life.

"So," Kakashi spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. "How's your physical therapy going?"

I let out a heavy sigh, setting down my mug and looking down at my now free left hand, palm facing towards me. I clenched and unclenched it several times, frustration beginning to build up before I left it in a fist and held it to my chest. "I've hit a wall, senpai. It's been nearly a year and I _still_ can't mold chakra with it."

"Lady Tsunade _did_ say that it would be a slow process, with no guarantee you'd be able to regain full use of your arm," he reminded me.

I didn't respond, memories of that day still fresh in my mind.

 **Six months before Naruto's return (Third Person POV)**

A knock on the door brought Tsunade's eyes up from the pile of papers on her desk. "Yes?"

The door opened, revealing a familiar silver-haired Jōnin. "Pardon the intrusion, Lady Tsunade."

"Ah, Kakashi; please, come in," Tsunade invited.

The Copy Cat Ninja entered the room, closing the door behind him, before coming to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

"So," Tsunade started, placing her elbows on the desk, resting her chin atop her folded hands. "What can I do for you? I didn't summon you for a mission."

"I apologize, Milday. I will get straight to the point." Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing. "I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" This was certainly something Tsunade had not expected, especially from the ever stoic Kakashi Hatake.

"But first, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The silver-haired man turned to the door he had just entered. "Come on in."

There was a slight pause before a voice nervously replied. "E-Excuse my intrusion." The door opened once more, a young woman entering. She appeared to be just past her teens, perhaps no older than twenty-one. Her long, dark auburn hair was draped over her left shoulder, her bangs slightly concealing her dark, grey-blue eyes. She wore a high-neck, light-grey knit sweater, black pants, and black flats.

Tsunade noticed the odd angle at which the girl's left hand was resting in her pants pocket, her whole arm slacking as if it were limp.

"I'd like to introduce you to Nami Akasaki," Kakashi stated once the girl was standing beside him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Hokage," Nami said, bowing her head shyly.

"Akasaki? You wouldn't happen to be related to _Roka_ Akasaki, would you?" Tsunade inquired.

Surprise flashed in Nami's eyes briefly. "You knew my grandfather?"

The blonde-haired woman nodded. "He was a very gifted shinobi. A brilliant tactician. Many believed he would have been named Hokage had he not passed away suddenly. Unless I'm unaware of any other children Roka had, I can only assume that your Daki's daughter. I saw his name on the list of shinobi we lost during the Chūnin Exams. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Nami seemed to try her best to put on a brave face and bowed her head once more. "Thank you, ma'm."

"Now then," Tsunade continued, turning her gaze back to Kakashi. "What's this favor you need of me and how does Miss Akasaki's presence play a role?"

The Copycat Ninja looked to Nami, seeming to wait for her to do something.

The young woman met his eyes with a nervous expression in her grey-blue orbs. There was perhaps a minute of silence before she finally closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. With slight difficulty, she slid her right arm out of her sleeve, then reached out from underneath and pulled her sweater off, her left arm still in the pocket.

When Nami had completely removed the article of clothing, Tsunade felt her chest tighten and eyes grow wide.

From what wasn't covered by the black tank top underneath, Tsunade could only stare at the darkened skin that almost looked burned on the left side of Nami's upper chest. The scarred skin stretched out in Lichtenberg figure patterns over her shoulder and across her chest, coming just a few centimeters short of her heart.

"A little less than ten years ago, I was on an escort mission that took us just short of the Land of Lightning's southern-most border," Nami began, though she seemed hesitant. "We were ambushed by rogue shinobi, and while I was protecting the client, one of them got through my teammates' defenses... and struck me with a Lightning-style jutsu."

The young woman placed her right hand over her scarred chest, her eyes shut tight, the memory seeming to be almost too much to bear. However, she eventually reopened her eyes and continued. "The next thing I knew, I was waking up from a six-week coma in the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital. However, while the medics had been able to save my life, the rogue's jutsu had extensively damaged my body. It had almost completely cut off the chakra flow in my left arm and all but fried the nerves that allow me to control it." She took her right hand and pulled her left one out of the pocket, the damaged appendage limp in her grasp. She looked down at her arm with sad eyes. "I've been able to move my fingers to some extent over the years, but to this day, I'm still unable to wield chakra or make hand signs with it and no medic has been able to figure out how to fix it."

The fifth Hokage was silent, too stunned by Nami's story to say anything. A ninja who had her entire career ahead of her; living through such an ordeal, only to have to give all that up, Tsunade felt deeply sympathetic for the young Akasaki woman.

After perhaps another minute of silence, Kakashi broke it by clearing his throat, gaining Tsunade's attention. "Lady Tsunade, this is the favor I am asking of you; please look into Nami's case and -even if the chances are slim- find a way to fix her arm."

The Sannin gave a curious look at the Copycat Ninja as if trying to learn something. "Tell me; what is your relationship with Miss Akasaki?"

It was during one of these few times that Kakashi was glad he wore a mask, for -even if she hadn't meant it that way- the way the Hokage had asked the question made it seem as though Kakashi and Nami were perhaps an item. This, in turn, caused the Jōnin to blush underneath his mask, trying his best not to act bashful.

Seeing her friend quickly becoming uncomfortable, Nami responded instead. "Kakashi-senpai has been a regular at my family's bookshop for as long as I can remember." Tsunade brought her eyes back to the auburn-haired girl as she continued. "I guess you can say he's been like a sort of big brother to me. He helped me practice my jutsus when I was attending the academy, as well as support me when I lost my parents two years ago. When he had told me about the incredible medical knowledge you possess, I wanted to try and see if there was a way you could help me get back the use of my arm, even if only a little to live a more normal life."

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her hands still laced together. "Even if that's true, what makes you so confident that I'd be able to do anything? After all, this injury is nearly a decade old; there may be nothing I can do, not even a little."

"I like to think differently, ma'm," Nami replied, shaking her head.

"Oh?" Tsunade was curious now.

"I trust not only your skills as one of the legendary Sannin and a medical ninja with years of knowledge and experience under your belt, but also your judgment and determination as our Hokage," Nami stated. "I heard from Sakura Haruno the extensive research you dedicated yourself to when searching for a way to heal Rock Lee's injuries, and while his case and mine are very different, I am willing to put the same amount of faith in you that he and Guy-sensei did."

The blond-haired woman was silent for a bit, seeming to think over Nami's words carefully. Eventually, though, she sat up straight once more in her chair and smiled. "You're a smart one, just like your grandfather. Alright, I'll see what I can do."

 **Return to present (Nami's POV)**

"Why do I get the feeling it's not just your lack of progress that's bothering you?" Kakashi stated, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I didn't respond right away, instead picking up my mug once more and looking down at the last bit of tea inside, watching the liquid swish and swirl from the movement of its container. I eventually let out another sigh before I replied: "I had a dream that's got me worried."

"A dream?" Kakashi repeated. "What's so strange about that?"

I shook my head, my thoughts a confusing mess. "I'm not sure. It's just, this dream, I've never had one so vivid and clear before. It felt so real, almost as if I'd experienced it myself."

"What you're saying sounds an awful lot like someone put you in a genjutsu." Concern was evident in his voice, something I rarely heard in his usually calm tone.

"That's what I had thought as well, but that wouldn't make any sense. I've always been keen on shifts in chakra, even though I'm not a strong sensory-type. I didn't once feel another person's chakra in the apartment, and I certainly would have felt a release if I had been put under a genjutsu. What's more, who would place one on me to begin with, and what would they stand to gain by doing so?" I set down my mug once more, no longer thirsty, and sighed once more. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "It's strange though because even though the evidence states that no one could have been in my apartment and placed the genjutsu, I feel as though this was more than just my mind creating fantasies."

Kakashi was silent for a bit, a hand on his chin as he seemed to be deep in thought. After a minute or so, he looked back at me, his expression once again blank. "While I can't say for sure if your dream was more than just that, I suggest you talk with someone who may be able to explain better, like Lady Tsunade."

I nodded in agreement, not satisfied with his answer, but at least happy to know he was there to support me.

We didn't speak for a while, just simply watching the stars vanish from the sky and light slowly creeping over the horizon, announcing the near arrival of dawn. I had a feeling that Kakashi was out early for something, but I wasn't quite sure as to why, since he wasn't well known for being on time for anything. Knowing that my time with him was limited, I decided to lighten up the mood.

"So; how's that ramen-loving dork of a ninja doing?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi chuckled. "He certainly continues to surprise us all. I don't think anyone would have thought he'd come this far as a ninja."

"I did," I stated, causing the Jōnin to look at me in surprise. "Even as a little kid, his potential was as clear as day to me and he'll only continue to grow."

Kakashi continued to gaze at me with a curious expression, which was clearly noticeable even with his mask and headband covering most of his face. "There's something I noticed about you and I've been meaning to ask for some time now; you seem to hold no fear or hatred towards Naruto, even way back when he was a little kid causing mischief around the village. Why is that?"

My eyes drifted back to watching the village as I thought over his question carefully. There were some things that I wished to tell him, but I had made a promise to keep them secret until the time was right. Instead, I smiled as I thought of a fond memory. "Did I ever tell you the story of how Naruto and I first met?"

I took his silence as a no, so I decided to share with him one of my most cherished memories.

"It all started the evening of my twelfth birthday..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nami's POV**

Eleven years earlier...

The sun was beginning to set in Konoha by the time I entered the gates. I let out a sigh of relief, realizing I had made it back home without incident.

"Hey, Nami!"

I turned at the sound of my name, smiling when I saw who it was that called to me. "Hey, Izumo, Kotetsu." I walked over to the table the two older Chūnin sat behind, glad to see their dorky faces once more.

"You're back early," Kotetsu commented. "Mission go alright?"

I nodded. "Just a small delivery mission on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. A group of bandits tries to get the jump on me, but they had the worst timing."

"How so?" Izumo inquired.

"Since the mission was a one-man assignment, I decided to have Miyuki keep me company. She was taking a nap in the trees when the bandits popped out." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when Miyuki jumped down. I've never seen grown men so terrified and run away like that."

The two Chūnin chuckled.

"Can you blame them? Miyuki's almost as big as the Inuzuka's ninken!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "I'd be a little shaken too if a towering white tiger suddenly appeared in front of me."

"A little?" Izumo repeated, turning to his companion. "Please; you'd be running for the _hills_ if Miyuki caught you by surprise."

"Would not!

"Would too!"

I sighed and left the two to their usual childish bickering. The sky was beginning to darken and the streets were starting to become quiet as I headed towards my apartment.

Wonder if Izumi's place is still open, I thought to myself. I told mom that I probably wouldn't be home in time to celebrate my birthday, so it's doubtful she got a cake. Maybe I should surprise her.

I took a last-minute turn towards the bakery, the thought of sweets making my stomach growl and urging me into a light jog.

As I turned the corner, I was relieved to see light streaming out of the bakery display window at the end of the street. I slowed down to a walk, however, when I saw someone gazing inside with childish wonder; a familiar boy no older than five with messy yellow hair.

What's Naruto doing out this late in the evening?

Suddenly, the door to the bakery swung open, forcing me to stop and startling Naruto, who turned to see what had caused him to jump in fright. Two boys, twins by the looks of them, stepped out of the shop, their shiny Konoha head protectors and similar age group to me indicating they were most likely Genin. They had short, layered brown hair in almost identical styles, just parted differently, and wore dark-grey shirts with mesh armor underneath and black pants and ninja sandals.

They turned to Naruto with hateful looks that the youth no doubt had come to recognize.

One of the boys reached into his weapon pouch attached to his left leg and pulled out a kunai knife. A dark smile appeared on his face as he twisted the weapon in his hand. "Looks like the monster's harassing the shop, huh, Gin."

His brother did the same, pulling a kunai from his _right_. "Looks like it, Gou. Father wouldn't want a freak around the shop; it's bad for business. Let's take care of this, shall we?"

Before I could jump in, Naruto took off, the two Genin right behind him. I quickly darted after them, worried for the young blond's safety. Kami only knew what those bullies would do.

Since they had gotten a slight head start, I momentarily lost them, but my sensitive, trained ears quickly picked up Naruto's terrified gasps and the twins' laughter, heading towards the academy. Jumping into the trees in order to catch up, I raced towards their direction, while at the same time biting my thumb and smearing the blood I had drawn across the tiger pawprint tattoo on my inner left arm.

In a puff of white smoke, my trusted partner appeared at my side, easily keeping pace with me.

Miyuki's golden eyes looked at me in confusion. "What happened? I thought you had just reached the gates when I went home?"

I gave her an apologetic look before looking back towards my destination. "Sorry, Miyuki, but I need your help one more time today. Naruto's in trouble."

"Lil' fox?" Miyuki let out a light chuckle. "What'd he do _this_ time?"Her tone of voice was almost motherly, for despite having never met Naruto and him being the nine-tails jinchuriki, she adored the blond youth. Perhaps it was his childish pranks that she found amusing, or even sympathy for the parentless child, whatever it was, Miyuki was quite fond of him.

"I'm afraid it's the other kind of trouble," I explained. "He's being chased by two bullies and I don't think they're kidding around. They pulled kunais on him. I thought you might want to help me out."

A low growl escaped Miyuki's lips, her eyes becoming slits and her claws stretching out. If there's one thing Miyuki hated above all else, it was a bully. Combine that with her love for Naruto, you're asking for trouble. "I'll be more than happy to show those who threaten lil' fox a lesson."

A smiled. "Thought you might."

We soon caught up to Naruto and the two Genin, finding the former being backed against a tree. Signaling Miyuki to hang tight for a bit, I jumped down, landing a few feet behind the twins. "What sorry excuses for ninja you are," I retorted, getting their attention and causing them to turn around.

"What'd you say?" The right-handed boy, Gin, snarled.

"You heard me. Scum like you give us other ninja a bad name; threatening a little kid, you make me sick." I crossed my arms over my chest, but one hand slightly raised, telling the anxious Miyuki to hang on a little longer.

Gou took a step forward, raising his kunai once more. "You're gonna _protect_ this freak?" A cocky grin appeared on his face. "You don't scare us. It's two against one."

I gave my own smirk, catching him slightly off guard. "Who said I was alone? And it's not _me_ you should be afraid of."

Gin let out a breath of laughter, bringing up his weapon as well. "And who might that be."

He had barely finished his sentence when I put my hand down and Miyuki landed protectively in front of Naruto on cue. The sound of heavy paws touching the earth caused the duo to look back, the color in their faces no doubt draining to a pale white.

Miyuki licked her chops and grinned, revealing her sharp teeth.

"She hasn't had dinner yet, so I suggest you get lost before you become her appetizers."

The twins screamed as they dropped their kunais and took off running, no doubt as far away from the hungry tiger as possible.

Once I knew they were long gone, I let out a sigh before looking at Naruto. Thankfully, the only injury he seemed to sustain was a skinned knee. Turning to Miyuki, I nodded in thanks.

She nodded back, taking it as her cue and poofing away.

I smiled warmly as I kneeled in front of the blond, who had an unsure look in his deep blue eyes. "Don't worry; I'm just going to heal your knee," I explained, placing my hands over the roughed-up skin. As I started the medical jutsu, the calming green chakra manifested from my hands and surrounded Naruto's injury.

The youth watched in wonder as the damaged skin was repaired right before his eyes and the blood vanished. After only a few moments, I ended the jutsu and pulled away, revealing clear skin.

"Whoa! That's so cool, onee-chan!" He exclaimed.

His use of familiarity surprised me, but I didn't mind and instead chuckled a little and got to my feet. I dusted my knees before offering my hand for Naruto, who gratefully took it and allowed me to pull him to his feet as well.

He seemed distracted, though, for he was looking around as if trying to find something. "Ne, where'd that cool cat go?" He inquired.

"Miyuki? She went home," I stated. Putting my hands on my hips I added "Why are you out so late in the evening? Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous for a little kid to be out on their own?"

Naruto looked down as he pulled out a wallet shaped like a frog, slightly plump with coins. "I've been saving money- almost a month now- so that I could buy myself a cake," he explained, a sad look on his face.

I felt my heart sink. That's right. Today is also... An idea suddenly popped into my head, bringing a smile back to my face. I placed a hand on top of his coin bag and curled his fingers over it.

He looked up at me, clearly confused.

"Tell you what; I promise not to tell Lord Third you were out so late, if you promise not to do it again, and agree to let me treat you a proper birthday dinner."

"Wait; how'd you know it's my birthday?"

I let out another light laugh. "It's something you and I have in common. We can share a cake and have ramen at Ichiraku's after. Sound fair?" I offered a hand for him to hold.

He smiled brightly and nodded before taking my hand and following me back to the shopping district.

 **XXXXX**

When we were once more in front of the bakery, loud noises could be heard from inside. Well, rather it was one voice scolding and two others fumbling their words. Naruto appeared nervous, but I gave him a smile and reassuring squeeze.

"Stay behind me, okay?" When he nodded, I opened the door and stepped inside, Naruto clutching the tail of my long coat. The chime on the door signaled our arrival, though the occupants within were too focused on each other to notice.

Over by the counter, a girl around sixteen was berating two very familiar boys. Her dark-brown hair, identical to the twins, was tied up and high in a ponytail, bits of what I could only guess was flour lightly coating it. Her harsh green eyes held a burning fire, matching the dress she wore underneath a red apron, which was also covered in flour.

"I trust you guys to watch the shop and what happens? You go running off to Kami knows where." The older teen had a pissed-off look on her face. "Do you know what Father would have done if he found out you left the store empty!?"

"But it's not our fault, oneesan," Gin offered up.

"That little freak showed up," Gou chimed. "He would have surely done something to the store if we hadn't chased him off. Plus, Itsuo-sensei said he's a monster and doesn't belong in the village, so we have to protect the other villagers."

I felt my blood boil and decided to butt into the conversation. "In that case, I'll make sure I report both you and your sensei to Lord Third."

The trio stopped and spun around, Gou and Gin turning white as sheets when their eyes landed on me.

The young woman, however, seemed quite happy to see me. "Hey, Nami; you sure got back quick."

I relaxed a little and smiled at the older woman. "Having Miyuki certainly speeds things up," I stated. Glaring at the twins I added, "Don't tell me _these_ are your brothers you said you're so proud of, Izumi?"

"You know her, oneesan?" Gou looked at Izumi with a confused expression.

I smirked. "You two clearly don't know who I am. Maybe it was too dark before, but take a closer look." I pushed aside the side of my coat to reveal my Konoha headband tied around my waist, less shiny and more scratched up than theirs.

However, the boys clearly weren't getting it.

"So you're a Genin, big deal," Gin retorted.

My hand met my face, dumbfounded. "You would think the curriculum at the academy wouldn't change much in only five years." Looking at Izumi, I tilted my head and asked: "Didn't you tell them about me?"

She smirked. "Course I did, but Itachi probably stole the spotlight since he graduated the same year and was only seven as opposed to your nine."

I sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face and leaning on one hip. "Geez, what's a girl to do to get some recognition around here?" Standing straighter, I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the twins with a proud smirk. "I suggest you remember this face. Name's Nami Akasaki; youngest female shinobi to graduate the academy and become Chūnin in The Leaf's history."

"Wait, _you're_ the one who graduated with Itachi Uchiha!?" Gin exclaimed.

"But you're just a girl," Gou retorted.

Izumi slammed her fists into both her brothers' heads, an irritated look on her face. "What's that supposed to mean, you dunderheads? That girls can't be good ninjas too?" The way she said it almost sounded challenging.

I let out a light chuckle, always amused by Izumi's temper. In the academy, she was always picking fights with the boys, mostly to show that she wasn't some weakling that could be pushed around just because she's a girl. "You better heed your sister's words. It's because of female shinobi like me and her that the men are able to continue fighting in times of war. We are better adept at chakra control, which is essential for medical ninjutsu." They only glared and scoffed, clearly not believing my words, which earned them another punch on the head. Turning back to Izumi, I decided to get back to why we were here. "I'm guessing since I told my mom I wasn't gonna be back in time, she didn't plan on picking up a cake. Knowing her, though, she probably forgot to cancel the order, right?"

The older teen immediately brightened up and laughed. "Your mom is quite the forgetful one, but I had a feeling she might come get it anyway so you could celebrate when you got back, so I filled the order myself." She glared at her brothers before adding: "If you don't want me to tell Father you left the shop alone, go clean up the mess in the kitchen before I change my mind."

Fast as lightning, the twins rushed behind the counter and into the back, probably afraid to face their sister's wrath further.

Izumi dusted her hands, seeming quite proud of herself, before turning back to me. "Sorry about that. Give them a headband and they act like they're Hokage or something. Anyways, I just have to add the lettering and your cake should be ready to go; just hang tight for a bit." She spun around and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Actually-" I started, causing her to pause- "if you could possibly change the words a little, I would really appreciate it."

She turned around and smiled brightly. "Of course." She pulled a small pad of paper from her apron, then a pen that was tucked behind her ear. "What would ya like?" She asked, pen at the ready and eyes down at the pad.

I looked behind me and smiled at Naruto, who nervously stepped out so he was standing beside me, but still clutching my coat. "It's 'Happy Birthday, Nami and Naruto'."

"Happy Birthday, Nami and Naru-" Izumi cut her sentence off, looking up and seeing the young blond at my side. Her eyes were wide for a moment, before turning gentle and she smiled once more. She nodded her head in understanding before finishing her writing on the pad. "Nami and Naruto. Alright; be back in a bit."

Not ten minutes later, Izumi returned, revealing her masterpiece. Along with our names with red and orange icing in beautiful handwriting, she had also drawn a narutomaki and white tiger beside them, both done with expert skill.

I thanked Izumi a hundred times over, giving her an extra big tip, before we headed over to Ichiraku Ramen, the cake all boxed up for later.

When I pushed aside the curtain to the small ramen bar, I was relieved to see that we were the only ones there. Naruto had been through enough tonight and I was tired of having to put my fellow shinobi in their place.

"Ah, Nami, so good to see you," Teuchi welcomed from behind the counter, his smile warm and inviting. He and his daughter, Ayame, who was a few years younger than me, were one of the few people I could trust with Naruto. They didn't ostracise him like the other villagers but instead saw him as a kid who just wanted to live in peace and enjoy his ramen.

"Hey, old man Teuchi," Naruto greeted, jumping up and sitting on a stool.

Teuchi chuckled. "Well hello, Naruto. You seem to be in high spirits this evening."

Naruto nodded, a giant, goofy grin on his face. "Uh-huh. Nami-oneechan is treating me to dinner and guess what? She and I have the same birthday! How cool is that!?"

"Yes; that's wonderful indeed. Give me a bit and I'll have your usuals right up." Teuchi turned his back to us as he started to boil the noodles and chop up the other ingredients.

"Why don't we have a slice of cake while we wait?" I offered. I opened the box, pulling out the plates and forks Izumi had given us, then grabbed a kunai knife from my weapons pouch and used it to cut the cake. I placed a slice on a plate and handed it to Naruto, before slicing another piece for myself. I then wiped my kunai with a napkin before returning it to my pouch. "Hope you like red-velvet; that's what my mom always orders."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he eyed the cake, before picking up the fork and scooping up a piece. "Thanks a lot, Nami-oneechan," he loudly announced before taking a bite. He shook excitedly when the treat made contact with his taste buds. "Aw, man. This is soooooo good!" He exclaimed with a full mouth, quickly taking another bite.

I smiled, happy to see Naruto so cheerful before I started eating my own slice. As I had gotten older, sweets had become more of a special treat, mostly because I was trying to save my money from missions. I might have gone once a month or so to the dango shop, but most of my savings were going towards ninja tools, art supplies and keeping my medical kits fully stocked. While it was true that we weren't at war at the time, I always felt a little more at ease knowing I had everything prepared for any field injuries.

We had just finished our cake when Teuchi brought out our ramen.

"Thanks for the meal," Naruto and I both chanted as we clapped our hands before grabbing chopsticks and digging in. I always believed that pork was the best and complimented well with the noodles and green onions, the taste of soybeans from the miso giving it that extra boost in flavor.

[Play me] watch?v=mMSBBRhdFc4

I turned to look at Naruto, who was happily slurping away with the same flavored bowl I had. I rested my right elbow on the counter and leaned my cheek into my open palm, a smile forming on my lips seeing the young boy enjoying his meal.

Sitting down and watching him like this, you could definitely pick out the familiar traits he had acquired from his parents. His spiky blond hair was very similar to Lord Fourth's, as well as his determined attitude, but his eyes and soft facial features were definitely acquired from Lady Kushina, along with her stubbornness and short temper. Though only a handful knew the truth about Naruto's lineage, one who knew them as well as my family had made the similarities clear as day.

I felt my chest tighten and eyes water slightly. It hurt knowing that Naruto may never know who his parents were or what they really looked like. He had been through so much at such a young age and would only continue to struggle, but I hoped that one day, some force may hear my prayers and grant him the chance to see them again. To give him the chance to reunite with them, to know a parent's love- as all kids should grow up knowing- even if only for a moment, I would give anything to make that happen. Of all of those affected by the Nine-Tails attack that fateful night, Naruto had lost the most and virtually no one would knew it.

I had become so lost in my thoughts that Naruto had finished his dinner and was now sound asleep, arms on the counter and head rested on top of them. I silently laughed and finished the last bit of my ramen, before reaching into one of my pouches for my wallet.

"There's no need," Teuchi quietly stated, holding up a hand. "This one's on me."

My eyes widened. "I couldn't possibly let you do that, Teuchi."

He chuckled lightly. "Of course you can. Consider it your's and Naruto's birthday present." He looked at the sleeping youth fondly and added "You take such good care of that kid, even if he isn't aware of it. Knowing he's got a friend like you is enough to put this old man's heart at ease."

I was still unsure, but knowing he wasn't going to change his mind, I let it go and instead sighed. I turned back to Naruto and said: "Alright, then I guess I should get this one home." I pulled out a small scroll, opening it and placing the rest of the cake inside for later. I returned the scroll to my pouch, then got up and maneuvered Naruto's sleeping form so he was on my back, arms slung over my shoulders and legs draped over and around my forearms. My eyes met Teuchi's one final time. "Thanks for everything."

He smiled warmly. "Anytime, Nami. Take care."

I nodded and headed towards Naruto's apartment, which I happened to know from seeing him running out on his way to the academy. Thankfully, the apartment complex wasn't too far from Ichiraku and I was soon on his floor and standing in front of his home. Shifting Naruto slightly so I could lean down, I grabbed the key from under the mat and put it in the lock, turning the knob and entering the small space.

Thankfully, the shades were open, so the light of the full moon streamed into the apartment and gave pretty good visibility. I removed Naruto's sandals and walked through the short hall, entering the kitchen. Empty instant ramen cups were strewn across the table, the trash can full of even more ramen and other unhealthy food wrappers. The kitchen sink had a few dirty dishes, the faucet dripping every few seconds, indicating a leak.

I turned down another hall, passing the bathroom and entering Naruto's bedroom. Random articles of clothing littered the floor, his dresser drawers pulled out with underwear and t-shirts crammed and wrinkled inside. I walked over to the bed, then turned around and gently deposited Naruto's sleeping form onto the mattress.

The blond moaned a little as he readjusted his body, but did not wake up and instead curled up into a ball.

A smile once more returned to my lips as I pulled the covers over the youth's body, tucking the orange comforter under his chin. Once he was bundled up, I ran a hand through his hair, caressing my thumb against his cheek. Watching him sleep, it made me wish that the other villagers could see him like this; peaceful, innocent, just another kid that wanted to be loved.

 _You're going to do amazing things one day, Naruto,_ I stated silently. _It may not be tomorrow, or anytime soon, but they_ will _acknowledge you. Until that day comes-_ I placed a kiss on his forehead and finished _-I will watch over you._


End file.
